


Make you Mine

by Moll_loves_min



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moll_loves_min/pseuds/Moll_loves_min
Summary: The world is dark, devoid of all colour and entertainment until you meet your soulmate...All was colourless...until I met her
Relationships: Eremin, Mikasa Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Minor or Background Relationship(s), jeanmarco - Relationship, mikahisu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Make you Mine

Mikasa POV

Another dull miserable day. Mikasa woke up and rubbed her eyes lazily, she observed the grey scaled room. A bland mesh of greys, whites and blacks which was horrific to look at clouded her vision and she hated it. But alas she would have to bear it until she met her soulmate if she even had one. She had heard all these stories of happy couples whose worlds became filled with life and colour once they met their perfect match. Her parents had it, Eren and Armin had it and even Jean and Marco. Eren and Armin, her two best friends since childhood tried to reassure her that their was someone out their waiting for her. The legend goes that on your sixteenth birthday the nickname your soulmate calls you will appear on your left wrist in small ink and on your right wrist the words they'll say to you in the future that resonates with you most. Until you meet this soulmate in person the world is dark, as if you are seeing it through a grey scaled lens, cold and lonely as if all happiness ceased to exist. The more you get to know this person the progressively brighter the world gets until its blooming with colour and joy albeit this is a slow process and with billions of people in the world is there really a perfect match for everyone? Mikasa was doubtful but she tried to have a brighter outlook on the matter.

She remembers her sixteenth birthday so vividly....she was restless the whole night before with a strange blend of anxiety and excitement. The butterflies wirled in her stomach. She remembers waiting for the clock to strike midnight and her closing her eyes tight and silently counting in her head until she had the courage to open her eyes. she rolled up her shirt sleeve on her wrist and stared at her left wrist for her nickname "mika" it said. "huh so that's what my soulmate would call me" she thought. She then checked her right wrist to see the words her soulmate would say to her that would mean the most to her "well....loneliest people are the kindest". She was confused and wondered what these meant. When Eren checked his hand on his birthday later he quickly figured out his soulmate was Armin; quotes about their dreams of travelling together...it really was so obvious for them. and so damn easy too! she wondered if it was as easy for everyone else to find their soulmate or was Mikasa just really unlucky?

She sighed and got dressed for school. She flung her schoolbag strap over her shoulder and said goodbye to her parents. She exited her house and met with Eren and Armin at the gate. They always walked to school together. She noticed Armin was wearing Eren's large hoodie and was holding his hand and blushing furiously. They began to walk and Mikasa stared up at the sky with wonder she wished she could see the world as they saw it. The pretty colours, the stars illuminating the night sky, Romantic sunsets and bouquets filled with roses and tulips (her favourites). Someone to spend her time with, to talk and laugh and just be her full self around. She couldn't wait to meet her soulmate.

The trio entered the school and stood slouched against their lockers. Armin checked his timetable "We all have chemistry next". The school year had just begun and the trio were almost seventeen now. This was the first class of the year and the exhaustion in the air among the students could be cut with a knife. The trio entered the laboratory and saw professor Hange standing at the front of the classroom. Their voice bellows through the classroom beckoning the students attention. "Welcome back everyone, I do hope you enjoyed your summer vacation but now we are back and I'm sure you are all very excited" they remarked the last part sarcastically sensing the tone of the room, "Now I will assign you your seats and lab partners which you will have for the remainder of the year...and no you cannot swap unless absolutely necessary", they said cheerily. They pushed their metal rimmed glasses up their nose and scanned their clipboard. A variety of students names were called out and they took their seats. "Armin and Eren you two are together please take the seats at the front" Armin and Eren looked relieved to be together. Then they called out "Connie and Sasha up here at the front where I can keep an eye on you two". Names after names were called for what felt like an eternity until Mikasa looked and saw it was only a small desk at the back left and the only partner was a small blonde girl who stood in the corner. Then professor Hange said "Now last but not least...Mikasa and Historia please take that desk down the back" Mikasa nodded and took her seat and Historia sat beside her by the window.

"I'm Mikasa, by the way" she said nervously as she was quiet and preferred to just stay with her small group of friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Historia." the blonde replied smiling.

And If by some strange magic for just a second it didn't feel like she was looking through a grey-scaled lens. And for that one moment she could see colour as if she had finally gained sight. It wasn't much but it was something. Once she walked away from Historia the colours faded and she was left with her lonely grey. But for once if wasn't lonely as she found her soulmate. Or so she thought....


End file.
